(A) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel and the array substrate thereof, and more specifically, to an LCD panel and the array substrate with a sealant-stop structure of a liquid crystal inlet.
(B) Description of Related Art
LCDs have many advantages such as thin panel, light weight, low power consumption and low radiation, and therefore are widely used in current display applications. An LCD display mainly includes an LCD panel and a backlight unit. The backlight unit serves as illumination source to the LCD panel, and the rotations of the liquid crystals are controlled by electrical signals so as to display images.
FIG. 1 shows the top perspective view of an LCD panel 100, wherein the color filter (CF) array substrate 104 is placed above the thin-film transistor (TFT) array substrate 102. For the LCD cell manufacturing, a sealant frame 108 is formed around the perimeter of the CF array substrate 104 or the TFT array substrate 102 to be a boundary after the CF array substrate 104 and the TFT array substrate 102 are assembled. A liquid crystal inlet 110 is formed between the two ends of the sealant frame 108, and liquid crystal 106 is injected into the space confined by the sealant frame 108, the TFT array substrate 102 and the CF array substrate 104.